Illusion Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Illusion Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate illusions. Also Called *Genjutsu (Naruto) *Hallucikinesis *Hallucinogen *Illusion Casting/Creation *Illusions *Mirage Generation *Vision Manipulation *Visual Projection Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Applications *'Afterimage Creation' *'Death by Illusion': If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. **'Illusion of Death': Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. *'Decoy Creation' *'Holographic Projection': Users of Light Manipulation can create illusions out of pure light. * Illusionary Environment: Change environment with illusions. *'Illusive Appearance': Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *'Illusive Suggestion': Use illusions to subjugate others. *'Pain Illusion' *'Phobia Exploitation:' Targets experience their worst fears. *'Sense Inducement': Targets can be forced with overlapping visions, causing several negative symptoms. *'Torment Inducement' Techniques *Bottomless Pit Creation *Illusion Physiology *Illusion Transformation *Illusory Combat *Time Perception Manipulation Variations *'Hallucination Solidification' - the ability to solidify any/all illusions or hallucinations. *'Illusion Eye' - the ability to project illusions via eyes. *'Mental Hallucination', also called Delusion Inducing or the Psychedelic Effect is a faculty of Illusion in which one can induce psychedelic hallucinations in subjects at will. This ability psychically causes the subject's imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the foe to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to him instead of what’s actually happening (called the Rose-Colored Glasses Effect) or the like. This ability has no need for the user's imagination; the subject's mind does all of the work (and has a compelling sense of the hallucination’s reality). *'Mirage Inducing' is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning or limited Reality Warping and Illusion) in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *'Psychosomatic Illusion' - the ability to create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Selective Illusions' - the ability to induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *'Self Perception' - the ability to alter their own perception of reality. Associations *Absolute Illusion *Hypnosis *Illusory Power Replication *Imagination Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Perception Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Telepathy *True Illusion Limitations *Some users are limited to creating illusions that affect only certain senses, sight being the most common as a result people with Enhanced Senses might be able to see through it. *Some users may have to limit the amount of mental powers to control the illusion. *Some targets may be immune, mainly those who either have this ability as well or other mental ability. *User may be unable to create accurate illusions, such as making things that don't exist or situations that would never happen in a million years. One common mistake is misplacing a feature on a person, or forgetting to add shadows to their forms. *Illusion Awareness *User of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *People with Danger Sense may be able to distinguish a fake illusion by telling which one is really a threat. Known Users See Also: Master of Illusion Western Comic Manga/Anime Television Video Games Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Data-based powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers